Firanzia Vice Ronaldi
AKA Prince Vice is a popular designer at Dream Academy. She used to be a cool-type idol, but she later changed tracks. It is very rare, but she will still perform sometimes if she is specifically requested. In such a case, she generally wears Heartbeat Masquerade coords. Appearance Firanzia has gentle dark blue eyes, fair skin, and light blonde hair. Her hair goes down to her mid-back and is always worn in a low ponytail tied with a white ribbon. Her bangs are uneven and hang in her face. Firanzia has a very slender figure with few curves, which tends to cause people to mistake her for an effeminate guy. She is 5'6" tall. History Firanzia was born in Paris, France, where her mother is the editor for a popular fashion magazine and her father is a famous tailor. Despite being surrounded by fashion while she was growing up, Firanzia spent her childhood as an athlete, her favorite sports were baseball, soccer, and fencing. When Firanzia was nine years old she was seriously injured during a baseball game, when a rookie pitcher accidentally hit her in the leg with a fastball and broke it. Her time in the hospital was also her first time ever seeing idols, when she was flipping through channels on the TV and she found herself drawn into a concert. Even though she had never cared for girly costumes or pop music, Firanzia felt as though becoming an idol was something she had to do. Firanzia's family allowed her to move to Japan in order to pursue her new found dream, and her old sports teams all came to see her off at the airport when she left. Once in Japan she was able to use her family connections to enroll into Dream Academy with relative ease, and her athletic skills proved themselves invaluable to her as an idol. Nearly a year after her idol debut, Firanzia announced that she would be retiring as an idol to become a designer at what was apparently her last concert. The announcement came as a huge shock to her fans. Personality Firanzia is known to be very graceful, which has earned her the nickname "prince". As a designer, she treats all of her clients as princesses, doing her best to cater to every one of their needs. Firanzia never looses her cool. Before becoming a designer, Firanzia was actually an idol. As more and more girls dreamed of becoming idols, Firanzia decided to switch tracks. She says that "there are so many idols, and not enough brands for all of them". At least, this is what she says. Her goal is to create many brands so that any idol can shine her brightest. Like idols, Firanzia has her own aura, which takes the form of crystals surrounded by constellations. Though she no longer performs, when she gets really into a design her aura will show. She enjoys designing outfits for her classmates to surprise them. When not designing, Firanzia can be found practicing fencing or ballet. Despite her graceful and elegant demeanor, Firanzia is actually quite a slob. As such, she has no roommate, but there is a mysterious slice of pizza on her ceiling. Even though she no longer officially does idol work, Firanzia does participate in Aikatsu at school, mostly to guide her underclassmen. Etymology Firanzia - Firanzia's name was taken from the Ar Tonelico games from the Hymnos language. It means "The End of the World". Though Firanzia is a character Miyazaki uses in all types of scenarios, she is originally a knight fighting to save the world. Vice - Vice refers to immoral and evil activities. This represents the darker side of the character, which can be seen in her darker styles of design. The character originally fights with the powers of chaos. Ronaldi - Meaning unknown, but it sounds nice. List of Brands *Heartbeat Masquerade *Forest Reverie *Blackwing Illusion *War Song Trivia *There are very few photographs from Firanzia's idol days, so her photos are very valuable *Firanzia Vice Ronaldi is Miyazaki11's favorite OC as well as her online persona. *During her idol days, Firanzia's preferred brand was LoLi GoThiC *Firanzia is the first designer to create and/or work on multiple brands *Firanzia is fluent in French, English, and Japanese *Firanzia often uses French words in her sentences *Firanzia favors her left foot during both sports and aikatsu ATTENTION! Though Firanzia is not affiliated with any fanseries, ANYONE with an Aikatsu fanseries may use her in their own series, as long as they don't change her character. Gallery Category:User: miyazaki11 Category:Female Category:Designers Category:Dream Academy Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Idols